hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Singing Battle
This is the fourtn chapter of "Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return" by User:TDfan10. Chris was sitting on the dock this time. "Last time on TDWR, the first battle on Boney Island was finished, Alejandro won because Heather jumped on the landmines too much. The remaining contestants had to find the real Cody since I duplicated him 1000000000000000000000 times. Shawn ultimatly screwed up for his team, making him flinged to Boney Island. Who will be going there? Let's find out on............TOTAL DRAMA..." Chris was pushed in the lake by Chef."WAWANAKWA'S RETURN!" Chef finished. (theme song) Dave woke up as happy as could be.(conf:Dave) MY ENEMY IS GONE! YESS!] Izzy woke up on the floor."That was an interesting way to fall asleep." Izzy said."Wait? Haven't you ever gone to a slumber party?" Izzy frowned. The kids back home thought she was too insane to play with. She trickled a tear down. Zoey came down to pat her on the back. The loud speaker went on."OKAY CAMPERS! I'LL BE BACK IN TWO HOURS! I'M GOING TO BONEY ISLAND TO DO THE CHALLENGE!" Chris left on his jetpack. Shawn was in a tree hiding from the creatures. He hopped down and walked down the trail. He heard growling behind him. Shawn turned around to see four wooly-beavers behind him. He sacreamed and ran. He was then scooped up Al. "Hello, Shawn!" He greeted with a smirk. "You?! You beat Heather!?" He asked terrified."Yes", he replied,"I'm going to beat you how I beat Heather." Shawn gulped. They heard Chris so they followed his voice. "Welcome to your challenge! You se up there?" points to trees and two wooden planks."You must skateboard all the way to the other tree, first one to do so wins, but, if the other person falls off they they lose and can't return. Climb your trees and go!" They both climbed the tree and got a skateboard. They skateboarded there for a long time. "Give up?" Shawn asked. "Not a chance." Al replied. He looked infront of him and saw sticks."STICKS!" He bent down and grabbed sticks and thought of an idea. Shawn jumped over the sticks. "Prepare to lose!" Shawn said, he was ahead of Al and almost there. "Take this!" Al said to him. He threw the sticks at Shawn, causing him to fall off. "AL WINS AGAIN!" Chris announced,"Shawn, bye bye!" Shawn was flinged not to far away. Chris came back. "Now for the challenge! Teams, choose three members to compete!" Chris said. "Okay, we choose Zoey, Duncan, and Dawn." Scott said to Chris. "We choose Mike, Amy, and Gwen!" Dave said. "Okay, today we will have a singing battle contest. Since you ut them in order, It's Zoey vs Mike with One Republic's "Counting Stars". Then Duncan v.s Amy with Miley Cyrus' "Wrecking Ball". And then Gwen v.s Dawn with Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger". You have one hour to rehearse. GO!" AN HOUR LATER "Okay, Zoey and Mike, let's see!" "Okay, I give a point to Mike! Sharks 1 Octopus 0 Duncsn and Amy, let's hear it!" Could not find any videos. "I choose Duncan! Sharks 1 Octopus 1!" "Dawn and Gwen, the final preformance." No video. "THE OCTOPUS WIN!" "Team Shark! Vote!" Chris said. "My great great great great great great great great uncle invented sing, before that people had to groan to make music." Staci boasted. Dave's vote: Staci! (draws '''X '''over Staci) Mike's vote: Staci (draws '''X '''over Staci) "I got candles! Mike, Dave, Lindsay, Amy, Samey, and Owen received no votes!" They caght their candles, except Lindsay, it hit her face. "Gwen and Staci. The last person safe is...........(dramatic music plays) ...,.,.. /...... .... ... .... ... ... ... ... GWEN!" Gwen caught her candle. "Wait! My great great great greeeeeeeeeeeeaeeaeaaeea........" Staci screamed as she was flinged to Boney Island. "Find ot who will win between Staci and te person there next time on TDWR!" Category:Fan Fictions